Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)
Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) by Gary Glitter (Joan Jett version) is featured in Sexy, the fifteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Holly with the New Directions. They sing this as part of the "Sex Education" lessons that Holly is giving the Glee Club members due to her and Will thinking they have lack of knowledge in that aspect of education. Rachel and Quinn are hesitant to participate at first due to them being in the Celibacy Club, but both of them give in and decide to join in by singing and dancing with the others. Lyrics Holly: We've been here too long Tryin' to get along Pretendin' that you're oh so shy I'm a natural ma'am Doin' all I can My temperature is runnin' high Cry at night No one in sight And we got so much to share Talking's fine If you got the time But I ain't got the time to spare Yeah! Holly with New Directions (New Directions): Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah! (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Holly: Every girl an' boy Needs a little joy All you do is sit an' stare Beggin' on my knees Baby, won't you please Run your fingers through my hair My, my, my Whiskey and rye Don't it make you feel so fine Right or wrong Don't it turn you on Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah Holly with New Directions (New Directions): Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah! Holly (New Directions): (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Do ya, do ya! (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Do ya, do ya! Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh Yeah, oh yeah) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Want to (Yeah!), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Come on, yeah you know you wanna do it (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Touch me there, yeah! My, my (Yeah!), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my, my, yeah, yeah Touch me there (Yeah!), you know where (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Holly with New Directions: Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Holly (New Directions): You know where! (Oh yeah) Yeah (Oh yeah) yeah (Oh yeah!) Controversy The song was almost edited out of the UK airing of Glee because the artist, Gary Glitter, is a convicted sex offender. He was convicted for possessing child pornography in the United Kingdom, and convicted in Vietnam for committing obscene acts with minors. Source In the UK, Latin America, and Brazil, this song was replaced by Afternoon Delight on the album Glee: The Music, Volume 5. Trivia *Artie and Mercedes are credited in the song despite not having any solo in this song. * This is Holly Holliday's first ever solo on the show. Gallery article-1364934-0D891058000005DC-937 634x336.jpg Do-You-Wanna-Touch-Me-Oh-Yeah-Gwyneth-Paltrow-the-cast-of-Glee.png Touchme.jpg tumblr lhstud6OGv1qc7qtjo1 500.gif tumblr lhjwraoEpk1qenwoao1 500.gif 1299601448.jpg britsan5.jpg 689698 1302870124740 full.jpg 1299596802.jpg do you wanna touch me.png cZtnO9ax1Iw 0.jpg Gwyneth paltrow appears on an episode of glee wearing all leather pic youtube_888191884.jpg I HATE HOLLY HOLIDAY.jpg gwyneth-glee1.jpg gwyneth-paltrow-do-you-wanna 3hs23 1kvgh7.jpg HOLLYANDARTIESEXY.jpg tumblr lhjx4f8E8A1qenwoao1 500.gif Episode-2-15-Sexy-Promo-Photo-glee-19819270-500-332.jpg glee-sexy-episode-15.png screen-shot-2011-03-13-at-am-02-51-40.png Tumblr m1hn67BoFe1qgkj12o1 500.jpg toomuch.jpg thumb 51824.jpg Glee - 2X15 - Do You Wanna Touch Me.png DYWTMFaberry.jpg DYWTMBrittany.jpg DYWTMSantana.jpg DYWTMHolly.jpg tumblr mj05a0sRuk1qfcc9mo9 r1 250.gif SantanaNr34.gif BrittanyNr1.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mm6cz7bZwY1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Do You want to touch me.png Tumblr mxepvpZPyG1ry4nxko8 250.gif do you want to touch me 2.png do you wanna touch me.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two